His Name
by Sayosi
Summary: MirSan Told In San's POV “Houshisama? Houshisama!” I cried out. No! He’s not going to leave me! Not now! “Houshisama don’t go...don’t go...” His breathing slowed. No! NO! “Houshisama...” Please...still be able to hear me.


_Disclaimer_: I don't own Inuyasha. (How boring can you get?)

This is my first attempt at a Miroku/Sango fic. This is also told in Sango's point of view. Also, if you don't know the Japanese words there's a translation at the bottom. Well, enjoy!

His Name

I just sat there by the edge of the lake, twirling my hair around my finger. Houshi-sama. I couldn't get him out of my head lately. He always seemed to wander his way into my thoughts. It's like he knew some sort of secret passage to get into my thoughts that even I didn't even know of.

Kirara mewed impatiently. I glanced down at her as she rubbed her furry head against my arm, begging for attention. Smiling down at her, I started to scratch the fire-cat's little head. Kirara pushed her head up against my palm in an attempt for me to scratch deeper. Somehow my mind traveled off to what would happen after Naraku. Would Houshi-sama find a woman to bear his child? Would his kazaana finally close? Will Kagome-chan return to her own time for good or stay here? What about...Kohaku? Will he die when the Shikon shards is taken out? Or will he live on and possibly gain back his memory? I guess it I won't know until it's actually over.

I let out a deep sigh as I fell back into the grass, gazing up at the clouds. Kirara curled herself up into a ball on my stomach as I continued to scratch her head. I smiled at memory that flooded back into my head. Kohaku. We used to just lie back on the grass and gaze up at the clouds for hours on end. Then during the night we switched from clouds to stars. What I would give just to go back and relive one of those memories.

A faint jingle in the distance caught my ear. I turned my head towards the source. Speak of the devil. Houshi-sama. He had that same smile – or really, grin – molded into his face. The same hair pulled back into that little ponytail and the bangs on his forehead. The same staff that jingled when his walked and the same black and purple robes that hung on his well chiseled body. I blushed at that one. I've seen his chest before but...

"Why, hello, Sango," Houshi-sama greeted enthusiastically. He took a seat next to me and his staff jingled once more as he set it down. "A beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yeah," I replied, grinning up at the clouds.

"Mind if I join you in your cloud gazing?" Houshi-sama asked, his dark blue orbs seemingly drilling into my soul.

"How could I stop you?" I grinned wider. "The sky's free and quite big too."

Even though I wasn't looking at him, I knew he was grinning. I could feel it. "I was merely asking if I could gaze at the clouds beside you." Okay, I didn't feel the smartest right there, but I really didn't care.

"The ground here is free too," I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say something, Sango?" he asked innocently. I turned my head toward him to find his head cocked to one side and one eyebrow raised. It was tough to admit, but he looked pretty cute.

"I said sure. It's nice to have some more company besides Kirara," I answered nonchalantly. In an attempt not to say anything else stupid, I refocused my attention to the clouds. The crinkling of grass filled my ears as Houshi-sama fell back on the grass beside me. I wiggled nervously on the ground, as his elbow was a mere centimeter away from my shoulder.

An eerie silence hung in the air with the exception of the occasional bird song and swish of the wind. I inhaled the sweet scent of the lake water and wildflowers that usually filled my senses whenever I visited here. The puffy white clouds slowly drifted across the sky above.

"I used to do this a lot when I was little," Houshi-sama stated, breaking the silence.

"Me too." I frowned slightly as I remembered Kohaku. "When Kohaku or I weren't training, we would often find great joy in just laying down in the grass and watching the clouds drift by."

"When my father wasn't busy, he would often take my to his favorite hill and we would watch the clouds all day." I could catch a hint of sadness hidden deep within Houshi-sama's voice. He may seem care free and nonchalant on the outside, but who really knew what was going on inside. "When he passed away, Mushin would sometimes take me back to that hill when he wasn't drunk."

"What about during the night?" I turned my head towards him once again. His face was still turned towards the sky. The light from the sun illuminated his face, pulling out his features. "I mean star gazing. I did that with Kohaku during the night too."

"I didn't get to do that much during the night when I was little. Every now and then I could sneak a peek out the door before I had to head off to bed." He grinned. "Ever since I went off on my own, I've been able to enjoy the night when I haven't been able to get a room." I, too, grinned at this remark. It was so like Houshi-sama. To get a room he would just hand out a little lie about an 'ominous black cloud' or rid their home of 'evil sprits'.

"Wasn't Kagome-chan supposed to be back today?" I asked, changing the subject.

He turned his head towards me and responded, "Yes. Kagome-sama said that she would be back in three days and today is indeed the third day."

Half of me didn't want to, but I pulled myself up off the ground, letting Kirara slide off, and brushed off any dirt. I started to head towards the village but stopped when I didn't hear Houshi-sama following. Turning around, there was Houshi-sama still lying on the grass. "Houshi-sama, aren't you coming?"

"Oh, you wanted me to come with you?" he asked teasingly, tilting his head back towards me. With his tilted head his bangs fell on the ground, showing his forehead off. Plus, he had one of the biggest grins on his face. "Well, I would be delighted to join you!"

Houshi-sama pulled himself up into a seating position. He grabbed his staff and pushed himself up with it. When he turned towards me I could see that grin still gracing his lips. I impatiently place my hands on my hips and cocked an eyebrow. "We're a little slow today, aren't we?"

He grinned wider. "We're in a hurry today, aren't we?" He finally started making his way towards me after his last remark. I snorted and turned back on my way towards the village as he grew near. That was a mistake. I felt an unnecessary pressure on my butt. With a growl, I quickly pushed off with my right foot, leaving my left on the ground, and with a swift motion of my right hand, Houshi-sama had a rather red handprint on his cheek.

"Pervert," I snorted, abruptly tuning back to the same direction I was heading on the path. Kirara followed closely by my heels and Houshi-sama not too far behind.

* * *

The air was heavy with the stench of blood. This was it. The final battle had finally arrived. We've been in search for a Shikon shards that Kagome sensed not too long after she arrived for about four days. It just so happened that Naraku sent that one out to lure us to him. He wanted this to happen. He wanted to end this.

Inuyasha growled and unsheathed Tessaiga. He gripped the hilt tighter and started charging towards Naraku. Tessaiga turned red as Inuyasha swung it at the shield Naraku was using to protect himself, destroying it. Inuyasha smirked as Naraku growled, "I'll kill all of you!" Naraku was extremely annoyed by Inuyasha's full assault.

I looked over at Kagome. She nodded at me. Smirking, I rushed towards Naraku with a death gripe on Hiraikotsu. A little over half the way there, I hurled Hiraikotsu straight towards Naraku. When Hiraikotsu took Naraku's attention Kagome shot her purity arrow. I cursed as the arrow just grazed Naraku. Hiraikotsu came soaring back as I steadied myself to catch it. I slid back a little as I caught it, but as soon as I had a good hold of it, I charged back towards Naraku.

Houshi-sama followed close behind. I flung Hiraikotsu again as a distraction and pulled out my katana. We both neared Naraku and started attacking his tree-like tentacles. The battle raged on similar to this. Houshi-sama and I were attacking Naraku's tentacles as Inuyasha did various other things to try to damage Naraku and Kagome was desperately trying to find an opening to hit Naraku with her arrow as she rode on Kirara in the sky.

Naraku howled as I seemingly struck a tender spot. He growled in frustration as he sent me flying in the air with one swipe of his tentacle. I hit the hard ground with a thud. "Sango!" Houshi-sama called out, desperately trying to fight his way towards me. Groaning, I tried to get up so I could at least dodge Naraku's attacks. I wasn't quick enough. Houshi-sama flung himself in front of me, taking the strike that was ment for me.

"Houshi-sama!" I worryingly yelled out as a tentacle shot through his stomach. A couple others grazed or punctured his skin. Tears welled up in my eyes as I called out, "Houshi-sama!"

He fell to the ground with a sickening thud. I crawled over to him, tears falling freely down my face. "S-Sango?" Houshi-sama coughed up some blood. He grinned. There was a little blood running down the side of his mouth and continued to his chin. His eyes were drooped and unfocused.

"H-Houshi-sama...Why?" I sputtered out through sobs. "Why'd y-you take the blow?" I cradled his head in my lap, stroking his cheek with my thumb. He reached up to his face and took my hand in his.

"I-I didn't want to see you get hurt," he choked. Houshi-sama reached up to my face and brushed a tear away. "Instinct." That was the last word he spoke before closing his eyes and letting his hand drop. His breathing slowed down.

"Houshi-sama? Houshi-sama!" I cried out. No! He's not going to leave me! Not now! "Houshi-sama don't go...don't go..." His breathing slowed. No! NO! "Houshi-sama..." Please...still be able to hear me. "I-I love you. I love you...Miroku...I love you."

I gently slid Miroku off of my lap. He was no longer just Houshi-sama. He was Miroku...the houshi I loved. I picked my katana off the ground. Naraku was going to pay...to pay for what he did to my family. To pay for what he did to innocent people. To pay for what he did to...Miroku. I lifted my katana up above my head. With all my strength, my heart, and my soul, I flung my katana straight at Naraku. It glided through Naraku's tentacles and sank into his back emitting a loud howl from Naraku.

Kagome took this opportunity to shoot her arrow. I grinned as the arrow made a direct hit on Naraku's chest by his right shoulder. This earned another howl from Naraku. Inuyasha tightly gripped the hilt of Tessaiga, making it turn red. He sprinted forward and leaped into the air, bringing Tessaiga down into the ground and yelling out, "Kaze no Kizu!" A bright wave of yellow light flowed forward toward Naraku. With one last screech of pain, Naraku was gone. But he left a little gift. As a last attempt, Naraku shot a beam out aiming right for Kagome...and it hit.

No sound came from Kagome as it struck her. Inuyasha just stood there, frozen in his spot with Tessaiga loosely gripped in his hand. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out, breaking out of his trace and immediately sheathing Tessaiga. He rushed towards Kagome's limp body on the ground. I just stood there...shocked. My knees gave out and fell to the ground. I punched the ground, leaving a dent in the dirt. No...no... No! Not again... First father, Kohaku, and the village... Now Miroku and Kagome-chan. Naraku took so many people away from me that I whish I could have killed him with my own hands. So many people...gone. Wait...Kohaku. He might still be alive. I shouldn't get my hopes up, but...it's possible.

Silence. The air was filled with a heavy silence. There was the exception of the mummers and choked sobs coming from Inuyasha and the fait howling of the wind. Blood. Even though I didn't have Inuyasha's nose I could clearly smell the scent of blood. The scent flooded my senses. It was almost too much. I shook it off. There was no way I would let that break me down further. A whimper. It graced my ears for only a split second. I lifted my head up in the direction I thought it had come from. Nothing. A valley of dirt leading up to Naraku's castle was all that my eyes could see. Another whimper. It was coming from where I was looking but I could see nothing. Did the wind carry it? No, it was too clear. I squinted. Was that...no...it couldn't be... Kohaku?!

My mouth fell open as fresh tears flowed down my cheeks. He was still alive...but barely. Kohaku wobbled as he stood up. Now I could see the trail of blood that ran down from his back. It didn't stop. New blood kept gushing out. He was going to die. And we both knew it. I stumbled up to my feet as rushed towards my little brother. He looked up at me with unfocused eyes and...smiled. "Anue..." he chocked out.

"Kohaku..." I smiled weakly. Kohaku's knees gave out on him. I stepped forward just far enough to I could catch him. He grunted as he fell into me. I could feel him wince as my hand accidentally fell on his back where the Shikon shards used to be. Immediately, I removed my hand and rested it on his head. I gently pulled him closer to me in a semi-hug, afraid of his injuries. His trembling hands attempted to return the hug. I wanted Kohaku to be better. I wanted him to live. I wanted things to go back to the way they used to be...before Naraku. Wait. Did I really want to go back before Naraku? Before Father and the village were gone? Before I met Kagome-chan, Inuyasha, Shippou-chan, and...Miroku?

I shook off those thoughts. Right know I needed be here for Kohaku. "I'm not going to make it, Anue," Kohaku breathed out, taking deep breaths between each word. "I don't want to leave. I don't want you to leave."

"Don't worry. I won't leave you," I promised my little brother. I was going to keep that promise no matter what. These were the last moments of Kohaku's life. He wasn't going to die with no one there. No one to care for him. I was going to be that one.

Kohaku's breathing and heartbeat slowed down dramatically. This was it. He sobbed, squeezing up to me as he tightened the hug. I buried my head in his hair, silently crying into it. He held his last breath. "G-good bye, Anue." Kohaku let out his last breath. His arms fell down, as he grew limp in my arms. No. Not another. I squeezed his now lifeless body closer to me, sobbing harder in to his hair. He was going to get a proper burial. That was all I could do for him now. Every one I loved was gone. All gone.

I heard a moan fallowed by a grunt...coming from Miroku. "M-Miroku?" I turned my head towards the groaning figure on the ground.

"Aren't you going to get me to Kaede-sama's," he coughed. I quickly called Kirara over but she wasn't the only one who came. Inuyasha appeared with Kagome curled up in his arms and Shippou on his shoulder.

"Is Kagome..." I started. He gave me an odd look and grinned.

"My mate's not that weak," Inuyasha stated proudly. I grinned too. Before I could say anything Inuyasha started back up. "I'm going to head off to Kaede-baba's now so she'll have time to treat Miroku. And don't worry about the Shikon no Tama. I have it." Inuyasha glanced at Kohaku's body in my arms. "I'm sorry about your brother." I started down at the ground and nodded as he headed off in the direction of the village.

Kirara positioned herself next to Miroku so I could lift him up on her back. First I put Kohaku on Kirara, then I picked Miroku up bridal-style and dropped him off up on Kirara's back. Miroku pushed himself up with his hands into a sitting position. I hopped up on Kirara's back. Miroku wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I blushed but shook it off. Kirara took off towards the village with Inuyasha far ahead.

* * *

It was night and I was back at the lake. Miroku and Kagome were healing at Kaede's hut. A faint jingle filled my ears again. Okay, Kagome was healing at Kaede's hut. I turned around to find Miroku standing there all bandaged up. "Shouldn't you be at Kaede's?" I asked, slowly making my way towards him.

"I've come to report." He took a step forward so we were only a couple centimeters away. "Kagome wouldn't have made it if Inuyasha hadn't given her some of his blood. The mixture of the blood caused Kagome to turn hanyou."

"Will she be staying in this time?"

"She hasn't woken up yet." I nodded slightly. Miroku placed his right hand on my cheek.

"What about your hand?" I asked, now remembering his kazaana.

"Would you look for me?" he asked, staring contently at his cursed hand. I smiled nervously and took his arm in my hands. Slowly, I removed the sleeve and beads half expecting to be sucked into his kazaana, but was grateful not to. Miroku slid his hand upward so both our palms were touching. He guided my hand up to about shoulder height. His blue orbs stared in to my eyes. A grin. "I heard what you confessed to me." I blushed. "I love you too, Sango."

Taking my cheek in his left hand, he caught my lips with his. It started off as an innocent enough kiss, but grew deeper. He gently nipped at my bottom lip and that was when it became all out. I didn't want this kiss to end but Miroku pulled away leaving me with my mouth partially open and eyes half closed.

"Would you like to star gaze with me?" he asked hopefully. His now un-cursed hand wandered down a little to far. I growled. "Just testing out my new hand." Urg, men. I grinned and hooked his arm in with mine and lead him to the lake. As we reached the same spot we were at a mere five days ago, I plopped down on the grass. Miroku just stood there, staring at me as I fell back on the grass. He grinned.

"I thought you said you wanted me to star gaze with you?" I questioned, propping my self up with my elbows.

"I was waiting for you to get comfortable," he stated, practically grinning his head off. Miroku finally laid down next to me and gazed contently up at the sparkling stars in the midnight sky. He turned his attention towards me and slid his arm across the grass upwards in an inviting gesture. Blushing, I scooted over into the curve of Miroku's arm.

He was diffidently not just Houshi-sama anymore. But Miroku, the man I loved and who loved me back. He would forever be Miroku to me.

THE END

Translation:

Houshi-sama/houshi- monk

Kazaana- wind hole, air rip (the thing in Miroku's right hand)

Hiraikotsu- Sango's giant boomerang, bone boomerang

Anue - sister

(I hope I didn't miss any.)

How'd you like it? Please review and tell me what you think of this story! Thank you.


End file.
